The Truth
by Your Beautiful Regret
Summary: Sasuke finally learns the truth about Naruto. How will he take it? Can he save him from others and even himself? Read to find out! R&R please! Sasuke x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Heeyyy it's FMD again with another one of her stories, and in fact the first Naruto one so gimee a little credit \. Please R&R folks, and I will be sure to bring quick updates. So on with the disclaimer and story! D

Disclaimer: I do not own this show and it's longness,

Otherwise people would think that Sakura Sasuke was wrongness.

So I sit here pathetically in this cheap chair,

Writing you stories of love and despair.

So what I'm trying to say with very poor skill,

Is I don't own Naruto and I never will.

**Chapter 1; Kicked out**

_Sasuke_

Sasuke sighed, as he walked down the streets of Konoha, on his way to meet his team, though why they showed up as early as they did he would never know since their Sensei was always late. His arms were crossed and his face showed no emotion as it had since his family's massacre, as he thought about all the girls who were going to ask him to the festival that was tomorrow.

Quite frankly, he thought of it as an excuse to get drunk. Even the hokage had a bit to drink. It was a festival to honor the sealing of the kyuubi into a newborn child 13 years back. He still didn't know who held the demon, in fact he didnt know much about it except the fact adults arent allowed to speak of it which is why he didn't ease his curiousity by asking Kakashi or anyone.

He rubbed his temple, and furrowed his eyebrows thinking about the amount of giggling girls who would flood him, and it got worse every year. He shuddered, recalling last years incident, but was brought out of his thoughts as a scene was taking place in front of him, by about 15 feet.

Confused, he just stood there watching the turn of events. Well it was the most exciting thing that had happened all morning. Seeing what was unfolding, his eyebrows raised and he wanted to go help but it felt as though his feet were glued to the spot.

_Naruto_

Naruto looked in the mirror one last time, making smiles to it to help his mask. He only frowned though, knowing that the pain was coming. Every year at the festival he would hole up in his house until the drunken ninja's would pretty much break in and torrture/ beat him up mentally and physically. He looked at the window and the floor, glass pieces scattered across the floor. He sighed and reached for the coverup makeup by his mirror. Some ninja decided to pop in early, though he was used to it. He was about to put it on until the door burst open.

Narutos eyes widened as the manager walked in and gasped. His face grew red and he was fuming, he glared at Naruto and grabbed his wrists, turning the other way and dragging him through the halway. He threw him down the stairs and continued to dfrag him until he got to the door. Naruto stood up andtried to fight him as the door swung open. He flailed around, but was just thrown to the street and kicked in the stomach. Looking up at him with watery eyes, he saw him storm in the building but not before screaming a few last words.

"Be lucky I held you in here long enough, demon!"

Naruto tried to get up as the door slammed, but found his head hurt alot. He felt to the back of his head and found that there was blood there, and gasped as he slowly lost conciousness, lying on the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Saved**

Once he saw Naruto's head fall to the pavement, and his eyes weren't opening, he rushed over, kneeling down to see the full extent of his injuries. Sasuke's face of concentration turned to a face of horror and shock, seeing the bruises and cuts on his face. He clenched his fist, and was about to go back in there and show him a piece of his mind until he saw the growing puddle of blood gathering under his head. He scooped him up bridal style, and began to run the way he had came to his house he had inherited from the accident.

Not having the time to fumble with the doorknob, he quickly kicked it open and dashed to the living room, grabbing some bandages and such along the way. He gently lay Naruto on the couch, and kneeled beside him, cleaning up his head with a wet rag he had also grabbed along the way. He tightly and skillfully wrapped his head with bandages where he was hurt, a sad look on his face.

He checked his pulse, after all he had lost a lot of blood, and found it weak, but present. 'Please be all right, dobe,' He didn't know why he cared so much about the blonde idiot, he just did. He was one of the few people who saw the man behind the mask in Naruto. But only occasionally was it apparent to him.

He sighed, and decided to get the other wounds checked over. Examining the ones on his face, his eyes widened as some of them were very old wounds. He gently took off Narutos black t-shirt he was wearing, deciding to keep his shorts on though, and saw the many wounds on his legs and chest. Some old, some recent, some new... 'Damn Naruto, what has been going on? How are you still smiling and being the same dobe you ever were?' Sasuke was worried to say the least, and forgot about going to meet their always late sensei and the pink haired spore sorry, not a Sakura fan ." just so they could do some stupid "mission" cleaning the village or something. Sighing, he stood up, the worried look still plastered on his face, as he went to his bedroom and grabbed a navy blue blanket, carrying it downstairs. Once he reached the living room, he saw Naruto was sweating alot and thrashing about, screaming in pain.

Sasuke dropped the blanket, and ran over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and tried to keep him still and calm him down, but it didn't work. Sasuke sort of paniced, wondering what could make him this frightened. He quickly grabbed Naruto and brought him up, embracing the thrashing boy. "Naruto, NARUTO! CALM DOWN!! Im here! No one is going to hurt you," He screamed, making out a few words Naruto had yelled in his sleep before. He squeezed tighter, until the boy eventually calmed down, and drifted back into sleep. Sasuke's face showed relief, and he set the boy back on the couch softly. He took the blanket he had dropped in a rush, and placed it over Naruto, straightening it out a bit. He leaned down, and kissed Naruto softly on the forhead, and walked away to grab some breakfast real quick. He stopped abruptly in his path though, blushing furiously as the full extent of what had happened sunk in. Not only did he hug Naruto, but he... kissed him! 'Why the HELL did I do that! I don't love the blonde, do I?...' He pondered his thoughts about the subject, a shocked look upon his face. He suddenly had a pounding headache, and didnt feel very hungry anymore as he walked back. He stopped by the couch, looking down at the blonde and smiling. Yes, maybe it was true, and he could live with that. He kneeled in front of Naruto once again, and rested his head on his hands which were on the couch by Naruto, falling asleep with visions of the dobe in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Intrusions**

_Sakura_

Sakura brushed her hair for what had to be the millionth time that day, and checked her make-up again in the mirror. She smiled her sweetest smile, and blushed, day-dreaming about the boy of her dreams – Sasuke. Today she was going to ask him to the festival that was tomorrow. Sure she was running a little late today, but Sasuke was always late too, so her plan wouldn't be foiled. Smoothing out her same as usual dress and walked out her door, stopping by the kitchen to grab some toast before walking out her door, while calling out to her mother. "Goodbye mom! Im leaving!"

She slammed the door as she left, sort of rushing down the street, anxious to get to Sasukes house. Once she saw it in site, she ran over to it quickly. She saw the lights were on, so she smiled and knocked on the door. Her smile lessened a bit as there was no answer. She knocked again, only louder and waited a bit. When she saw no answer again, she frowned, and tried the doorknob. Grinning, she decided to surprise him and opened the door. Walking on tip-toe she made her way to the living room door. 'Dang Sasuke-kuns house is huge!' She thought, slowly easing the door open eyes shut and smile big and sweet as she approached the couch. "Oh, Sas-" She stopped as she heard a groan and saw a lump on the couch covered by blankets move. Looking down at Sasuke she paniced and shreiked, grabbing the nearest thing she saw, which was a vase, and broke it over the lump. When the thing screamed, she smiled and looked down at Sasuke who was startled, until his face grew mad seeing something on the lump. Sakura saw a blood stain and smiled cheering, "Yes! I saved you Sasuke-kun! There is a monster or something under there!"

_Sasuke_

Sasuke awoke with a shock, wondering what was going on. Once he was awake enough to comprehend what was going on, he became worried as he saw glass and a blood stain on the lump, eyes widening and glaring up at Sakura as she was cheering as if she should get a prize and saying she "saved him". He immediately flew up, removing the blanket from the blonde, careful not to let the glass cut Naruto or himself. He saw his head wound had re-opened, and quickly tended to it as he had before. Once it was cleaned up, he sighed out of relief, turning to Sakura anger in his eyes. "Out. Now."

He had a dangerous tone to his voice as he spoke, so she zoomed out of there real quick, scared and letting tears slip along the way. 'Damn you Naruto! I hate you, why did that have to be you! Now my Sasuke-kun is mad at me!'


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, sitting up as everything became clear around him, grabbing his throbbing head as he did so. Glancing around, he saw that he wasn't in his apartment. 'Oh yeah, guess it's not my apartment anymore since I got kicked out. Wait, if I got kicked out, where am I?' He looked around franticly, not recognizing the place and began to panic.

"Oh, so your awake," Naruto turned to the source of the voice, seeing Sasuke in the doorway to what he thought to be the kitchen since he had a tray with a bowl of soup on it and a glass of water. Sighing, Sasuke walked over to him, and set the tray down on the table beside the couch, sitting down on the stool beside it as well. Naruto hesitantly took the bowl and began to sip the soup, staring at Sasuke wondering why he took in the 'dobe'. Sure he didn't know about the Kyuubi but he didn't exactly seem like the friendly type to Naruto. 'It's a wonder why I love him...' Naruto sighed out loud and took another sip of his soup.

"What the hell has happened to you, Naruto? Why did you get kicked out of your place and why the hell do you have cuts and scars and bruises covering you?" Sasuke sounded serious as hell and it made Naruto wince. Eyes like the sky widened as he glanced down at himself seeing the cuts had not been healed by Kyuubi. "Whaa..." Naruto sounded confused as hell and checked himself over, throwing the blanket off. Scowling, he went deep into his thoughts to have a certain talk with someone.

As he traveled in his head, fists clenched, he growled slightly coming up to a cage. 'Why havent you healed my wounds?!' **'Whatever those last drunk ninja stabbed you with, it had something on it strong enough to restrain my chakra. I don't know how long I will be like this though. Sorry kit,' **Narutos face softened as he reached through the cage and slightly petted the Kyuubi. She had grown to be a mother. One he never had.

Naruto snapped back to reallity as Sasuke spoke in a rather impatient tone. "Well?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped coming up with a lame excuse hoping Sasuke would buy it. "Well you see errrr neighbors were complaining about the noise from training and ummmmmmmmm the smell of ramen was bothering them so yeah. And the cuts and stuff? Uhhmmmm you know how clumsy I am," 'Sasuke can't know. He is the one person who just cant..'

Sasukes face was hidden behind his bangs until he looked up after a moment of silence eyes shining with anger. "Bullshit!! What really happened, dobe?" Naruto just winced, not saying a word, further angering Sasuke. Suddenly he stood up, fists balled. "Stay here, I will tell Kakashi you can't come to training be-" "No, I wanna come!" "In your condition? Your head could re-open! Plus your too weak to walk, considering how much blood you lost..." "...Pleeeeeeeease? The fresh air could do me some good.." He put on the best puppy dog face he could until Sasuke sighed, giving in because that face annoyed him.

Naruto grinned in triumph, until he saws Sasuke walk to the stairs and quickly went up them. Once he came back down, he threw a pair of shorts at him and one of the only shirts he had without the uchiha symbol on them. Looking down, Naruto saw that he was indeed in nothing but his boxers, blushing slightly. 'I could have sworn I had clothes on when I got kicked out..' But shoved those thoughts to the side and began to dress quickly as Sasuke was looking impatient.

Once he was finished, Sasuke turned his back too him, bending down slightly. Taking the hint, Naruto practically jumped on him, almost knocking them both to the ground as he wrapped his arms around his neck Sasuke grabbing his legs as they began to walk out the door. Calming down from excitement of going to training, even to watch, Naruto lay his head on Sasukes shoulder, making the Uchiha heir smile. 'Dobe...' Looking up Sasuke figured Kakashi-sensei must be there or almost there.

Approaching the grounds, he saw a very bored looking Sakura, whose face lit up seeing him. She got up and ran towards him about to pounce, when Sasuke dodged her and she fell face first in the dirt. 'That was close, I would have fallen backwards and crushed Naruto if she had hit,' Growling Sakura got up, dirt covering her face and now dress too, about to ask why her Sasuke-kun had done that and lightly scold him, when a voice interupted. "It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend looking like someone who crawled out of a trashcan," Blushing, Sakura turned around about to punch the blonde who spokes lights out, when Narutos voice spoke up, after being set down by a tree to lean against. "You should be nicer Ino-san, I mean you don't have one either do you?" The blonde ninja just smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up. "As a matter of fact I do. Shikamaru and I are officially going out," Naruto smiled, and was about to speak when Sakura turned and glared at him, interupting what he was going to say. "Shut up Naruto you aren't helping. BUT OUT." She said, turning back to Ino, who had a defensive look on her face. "Hey, he was just trying to help your stupid but, dirty!" Sasuke sighed, sitting next to Naruto who was looking down guiltily.

"Cheer up. She's just mad because she doesn't have a boyfriend. And looking like that I must agree with Ino," Naruto chuckled slightly, continuing to listen to the ongoing battle between Sakura and Ino. Appearantly something Ino said pissed her off enough to make her raised her hand and was about to slap her until a hand grabbed her wrist. "OI! Back off my girl," Shikamaru said angrily, slipping his other arm around "his girls" waist as he glared. "-sigh- Can't you people get along for more than five minutes? Shikamaru Ino, why arent you guys training with your group?" Kakashi had settled by Naruto and Sasuke, reading his book without even glancing up. "Well, sir, Chouji got food poisoning so we have the day off," Closing his book, he looked up at them, about to speak before Sakura interupted again. "Buzz off then, me and Sasuke-kun have training to do," She said sticking her tounge out at them, but Ino just smiled waving to Sasuke and Naruto before turning and walking away "Good luck lovebirds," Naruto shouted playfully at them with a smile.

Looking down, Kakashis eyes widened at the sight of all the cuts and bruises plus bandaged head on Naruto. Though it wasn't anything new, he was a bit worried because they hadn't healed. Sakura, go work on focusing your chakra. Naruto, rest here. I would like to have a word with Sasuke,"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, here is that update you wanted! Special thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and favoriters, you guys gave me some motivation to post faster than usual. I am sorry the chapters aren't as long as some peoples, but I try to put fluff and stuff to make up for it. Or at least as much as I can for people who aren't going out...yet x. Anyways, R&R please .

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**The Truth; The Search and Finding out**

Sasuke got up quickly, having a few questions for the copy-ninja that he wanted to ask after he was done being talked to. Brushing himself off for a moment, he followed the man to a place where Sakura and Naruto couldn't hear them. Once they reached their destination Kakashi sighed, turning to the Uchiha with a questioning look on his face, or at least as questioning as you could get only seeing one eye and nothing else. Sasuke tensed a bit under his gaze, copying him with an equally questioning face. Giving in, the copy-ninja sighed again, speaking up quietly slightly worried about eves droppers. Although, he could sense them there if they were eves dropping, but better safe then sorry.

"Sasuke, do you know why Naruto is injured like he is?" Kakashi was sure he knew the answer but wanted to see all Sasuke knew. After all he had been at the training grounds the whole time hiding when Sasuke came with his friend. Sasuke had expected a question of this sort and decided to tell him what he knew. 'Maybe I can get answers out of him now,'

"Not the cuts, bruises, and scars. Though I do know that a few of them could have come from today, just not all of them. Earlier when I was walking to the training grounds I saw Naruto being dragged out of the apartment he lived in, and he was thrown to the curb while the guy shouted something about him being kicked out and saying he was a monster. I walked up to Naruto and saw his head had begun to bleed so I picked him up and took him back to my place, and examined his wounds, wrapping up his head first. He had all these scars and stuff that can't be that new Sensei, but he won't tell me the truth about where they came from. I know you know something so tell me, now," Sasuke sounded harsh at the end glaring at Kakashi when his face didn't show any change in emotion. Kakashi sighed once again, wondering whether he should tell him or not. It would go against the hokage's wishes but he felt Sasuke deserved to know.

"Tell you what. I can't speak of it, no one is allowed to except Naruto, and you won't get anything out of him. Go to Tsunade, and ask her. If III told you I would be breaking the law in a way," With those final words, Kakashi turned around walking back to the other two with his hands in his pockets, leaving Sasuke standing with wide eyes and disbelief on his face. 'The law? Damn Naruto, what are you messed up in..' He thought, following him back to Naruto and Sakura, hoping that he would find an opportunity to speak to the hokage.

"Team, due to Naruto's injuries, you have the day off," As soon as Sasuke heard the news, he was about to dash off to the hokage's office, until he remembered the reason to go there was still leaning on a tree. Turning around, he slowly walked over to the boy, picking him up bridal style and running as fast as he could to his house. Naruto squeaked when he was picked up all of a sudden, blushing at the position he was in. Once the building was in sight, Sasuke smirked. 'That's gotta be a record..' He thought, slamming the door which he neglected to lock open and dashing to the living room. He gently lay Naruto back down, who was still quite flushed, and lay a blanket over him.

"I shall be back later, okay Naruto?" Without giving him a chance to answer, he dashed out the door again, leaving Naruto with his mouth gaping open as he was about to say something before he zoomed out. Slightly agitated, Naruto groaned and laid down, all the while thinking about the one he loved...

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he _tried_ to run clear of the fan girls, but the attempt failed. He dodged left and right as they threw themselves at him, eventually jumping up on rooftops. 'Ugh, the sooner I get to the hokage's the better..' He thought as he looked in disgust at the crowd that were staring up at him and attempting to keep up with him on the ground. Seeing the hokage's tower, he jumped down and ran his fastest, clenching his fists and bursting through the door, shutting it behind him and holding it shut with his back. He panted, looking up at the shocked ninja who had stopped to look at the commotion. As the struggle began to harden on his back, he simply dashed and ran up the stairs. Continuing his run, only now more so to get the info faster, he knocked on the hokage's door, panting from running. 'Well at least I'm getting a fair amount of exercise.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted from inside her office, working on paperwork and not even looking up as the door flew open to reveal a sweating Uchiha. Annoyed at the fact she wasn't even passing a glance, Sasuke clenched his fists and lightly stomped over to her desk. Opening his hands, he banged them on the desk startling everyone in the room. Even Tsunade looked up from her paper work, surprised for she had never seen Sasuke this angry unless the subject of his brother was touched wrong.

"Naruto. Why does he have cuts, scars and bruises all over him and why was he kicked out of his apartment and don't feed me the crap that you don't know what I am talking about. I know you know something!" Tsunade's face got serious and she almost glared at him, before joining her hands and resting her head upon them as her elbows propped them up. Glancing around the room, intent eyes looked at her awaiting what she was to do. Glancing back to Sasuke, she sighed speaking up and commanding everyone in the room except Sasuke.

"Everyone, leave the room please. Me and Sasuke need to talk _alone_." Sasuke turned his head to see the room clear. Once everyone was out, he resumed glaring at the hokage as she kept her calm face.

"Well?" He asked through gritted teeth, as Tsunade contemplated how to explain it or whether to explain it. Closing her eyes, she pursued the matter further as the impatient prodigy had backed off the desk a little and grabbed a random chair from the wall as he waited for an explanation.

"Sasuke, this information I am going to hand out is not to be said to anyone. _Especially_ not your friends, got it?" Sasuke nodded his head, a bit worried if he was not allowed to tell anyone 'Is it that bad Naruto?...' He was broken from his thoughts as she continued to speak.

"You know the story, about the Kyuubi? Who got sealed into a child by the fourth? For years the villagers and ninja have abused that child mentally and physically, for they believe he is a monster and that he killed those people. They kept their children away from him, and left him very alone and un-loved. It gets especially worse around the festival," Tsunade looked up to see if he got the hints thrown at him. Sasuke looked confused a bit, and then that melted to shock which turned into anger. Clenching his fists, his face masked behind his bangs as he bowed his head, collecting his thoughts.

"All of this has happened, and you never gave him protection or anything!?"

"The most I could do is send Kakashi and he already watches him most of the day! He can't watch him 24-7!" As their voices rose, Sasuke quit arguing with her and simply jumped out the window onto a roof top by the tower. 'Damn you Naruto! Why didn't you tell me at least?!' He was pissed. At himself for not noticing, at Naruto for not telling him, at hokage, at the villagers, in fact if there was a person to be mad at he was. There were so many emotions running through his head at the moment, he felt it would explode. He didn't even use the door in fact, he jumped through a window to the living room he left open to make it cooler in the room. Seeing Naruto awake and staring into space, he towered over him with crossed arms, Naruto almost felt like cowering under his gaze as he could tell that something was the matter.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" He said innocently, which made Sasuke twitch.

"What's wrong? Whats WRONG?! You are what's wrong! I can't believe you failed to inform me what has been happening to you!" Tears came to Naruto's eyes filled with disbelief, hoping this was a joke and the one person who couldn't know, didn't.

"You mean you –"

"Yes, I know all about it. You have the Kyuubi in you and the villagers, and... god Naruto you could have asked someone for help.." Naruto avoided his gaze, missing the last part and almost certain that he hated him. 'Why him, why HIM! I don't care if everyone found out just not the one I love..' He got a dazed look in his eyes as the tears slipped and he succumbed to his thoughts. They broke though, as he felt warm arms embrace him. He simply rest his head on the persons chest, surrounding themselves in their warmth.

"Not everyone hates you Naru, I don't hate you... in fact, I...I..." Sasuke took a deep breath and was about to let his feelings out, until he was interrupted so rudely by an intruder...

Glancing up, Sakura saw Sasuke dash across rooftops in the direction of his house. 'Ah! This could be my chance, I will follow him home without him knowing and then I will ask him...' Her thoughts trailed off as she began to silently follow the rather quick ninja to his house. Once they arrived she panted as he jumped into the house through the window. Curious, she snuck up and peeked in, hidden from sight. "...it. You have the Kyuubi in you and the villagers, and..." Sakura recoiled, seeing as he was talking to the annoying blonde brat. Once she gathered her thoughts, she jumped up from the bushes and pointed at Naruto with a disgusted look on her face, shouting the first words that came to mind and disrupting Sasuke's unheard words (or at least unheard to her).

"You monster!! You_ HIDEOUS_ monster!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto

Naruto's face shone with horror as the pink-haired girl he had admired at one time looked at him like some monster. He should have seen it coming, but it still broke his heart to see the fear and disgust in her leaf green eyes as she stared at him and pointed. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes, but for once, he didn't want them to spill. They almost stung the corner of his ocean blue eyes, but with his one and only crush and rival in the room he would show no weakness. His forehead glistened with sweat as he became nervous quickly, a quick bead finding it's way down his whiskered face as he opened his mouth, stuttering as he spoke and tried to make up for what Sasuke accidentally ruined.

"S-S-Sakura I-,"

"Don't say a word you, you-,"

"SAKURA THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

Sasuke shouted across the room at her, his eyes now blood red from the sharingan that has released themselves from his anger, but Naruto was oblivious to the world around him as Sakura interrupted him. The tears were practically drowning his eyes and his vision was blurry, but as he was interrupted the fell down his face, like rivers of emotion washing what he felt was his dirty face. Silently he closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to stop the flow from his eyes but miserably failing. Silent sobs racked his body as he brung his knees and the blanket up to slightly cover his face.

Sasuke

Sasuke growled as he was interrupted, but he was full out pissed off to see who and why he was. Seeing the disgustingly pink-haired ninja on his team he was beyond angry, and his vision turned red as did his face. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he glanced at Naruto, and saw the wave of emotions that just wanted to come out of his small body, but saw him holding it in. Raising an eyebrow Sasuke stepped forward a bit, not realizing his sharingan were out, but ready to defend Naruto from what ever she said. After hearing the stuttering and the reply, he instantly interrupted her like she just did to Naruto, screaming it loud in anger.

"SAKURA THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

His fists were clenched so hard, his nails punctured the skin, making blood drip from his hand, and his knuckles were white as he stomped slightly over to Sakura pushing her to the ground and demanding she leave. She scowled, confusion in her eyes, but as she opened her mouth to protest, she saw a dangerous glint in his eye and simply glared at the sobbing lump on the couch, running out of their with dirty clothes and a teary face. Of course Sasuke could care less, so he turned and his sharingan disappeared as he frowned sadly at Naruto who had finally let all of the years of pent up sadness out. Sighing at silently walked over to Naruto and bent down, although this went unnoticed by the blonde. Hesitating a bit, he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, resting his head on the blonde locks of hair he loved.

"Sakura's just an annoying bitch, don't listen to her. Don't listen to anyone who wants to tell you bad things about yourself and who points out your few flaws. Your perfect in my eyes, and Naruto I, I love you,"


End file.
